


Work Hard, Play Hard

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Avengers, Ironhulk, Science Bros - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, bottom!tony, top!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of science and work, Tony and Bruce decide to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hard, Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Got my inspiration from -----> http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/52258541501/after-a-long-day-of-science-you-gotta-unwind
> 
> Y'all should check out her tumblr. It's amazing (begitalarcos.tumblr.com)

After a day of work and science, you got to unwind somehow.

Bruce lays on the bed, reading a book when Tony walks in. No words are said but they stare at each other for a small while. Nothing needs to be said. They know what the other wants. Tony undoes his tie and takes off his belt. Bruce puts the book away and sit up. Tony kicks off his shoes and socks and walks closer to the bed. Tony slowly takes his shirt off, button by button. Bruce grows slightly impatient. Tony smiles when he realizes Bruce is naked and hard under the covers. Finally, after what seems forever to Bruce, Tony has his shirt off and on the ground. Realizing Tony is being a tease, Bruce pulls Tony onto the bed and throws Tony's pants off. Bruce grabs Tony's tie and uses it to bind Tony's hands together over his head to the bed post. Bruce gently grabbed Tony's thighs and kissed them. Tony arched his back as the kisses went lower and lower. Bruce stopped and looked at Tony. He could tell Tony was getting hard. 

Bruce grabbed Tony's hard cock and slowly licked the tip. Tony threw his head back. Bruce sucked slowly at first but then increased his speed. Tony was going crazy. The grunts turned to loud moans. He couldn't control the volume of his voice. Tony tried to close his legs but Bruce spread them wide apart. Tony was moaning and panting as hard as possible. His back arched more and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came into Bruce's mouth. Bruce swallowed and stuck two fingers inside of Tony.

"Oh fuck!" Tony grunted.  
"Tell me what you want, Tony." Bruce said as he put another finger inside Tony. "You're so tight."  
"Oh fuck.. Just fuck me, Bruce. Fuck me hard."  
"How hard?"  
"Hard."

Bruce grabbed Tony's legs and slightly lifted them. Tony panted as he whimpered for Bruce's cock. He wanted his cock so bad. Bruce just slammed his cock into Tony. Tony screamed as Bruce started thrusting. Bruce wasn't gentle when it kept to fucking Tony. Tony loved it rough. Bruce loved hearing Tony scream. Bruce was big for Tony but he loved the pounding. The hard fucking. The roughness. Bruce grabbed harder and started pounding faster into Tony. Tony arched his back as he screamed Bruce's name. Bruce grabbed Tony's hips and squeezed Tony's hard cock. Tony whimpered as he screamed. He felt like Bruce was gonna rip him apart.

"Faster!" screamed Tony. "Rip me apart!"  
"You want me to break you, huh?" Bruce grunted.  
"Do anything! Just fuck me hard!"

Bruce grabbed onto the bed post as his hips moved faster, thrusting into Tony at a harder and faster pace. Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist as Bruce fucked him harder. Bruce squeezed the tip of Tony's cock with his thumb, making Tony shiver. 

"Fuck, Tony. You're so tight." Bruce moaned.  
"Your cock feels so good." Tony gasped.

Bruce gave Tony a few more thrusts before he finally came inside of Tony. Tony screamed when he came came onto Bruce's fingers. Bruce untied Tony's hands and Tony's wrists were red. Tony was worn out. Bruce still had some stamina left. Bruce flipped Tony on his stomach and slammed his cock into Tony for another fuck. Tony screamed as Bruce pounded into him. Bruce bruised Tony's hips as he gave him a second fucking. Tony came once more as Bruce kept fucking him. Tony was screaming loud as Bruce stroked his cock while fucking him with all his remaining stamina. Tony wasn't sure how much more he could take. Finally, Bruce came inside Tony and they collapsed next to each other on the bed, breathing hard. They were so tired from working and fucking. Tony kissed Bruce and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
